


He Might Need Some Convincing

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the events of Advent Children, the Turks realize that while only one person ever left the Turks and lived to tell about it, his relative state of life might come in handy in the here and now. However, it may take a significant amount of convincing to manage it.</p><p>For my darling Iggy_Lovechild who took three sentences to tempt me into writing this. Yin to my Yang, dove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Might Need Some Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggy_Lovechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/gifts).



Vincent had seen the Turk coming from the upstairs window of his newly-leased house in Kalm. Of all the visitors, THIS one was probably one of the more surprising.

Although his business was easy enough to guess.

When the terse knock sounded on the door, Vincent stood in the hall and waited for Tseng to knock again. No need to make any part of this errand easy for the head of the Turks. 

General pleasantries exchanged in brief words, Vincent ushered Tseng into the living room and offered what little refreshment he possessed. Tseng refused and took a seat on the sofa, crossing his legs and getting right down to business. 

“I think it goes without saying that you know why I am here.” Matter of fact and without ceremony. Vincent was grateful for that. 

“You, rather the Turks, want me back.” No use dancing about these subjects. That had been a hard lesson to learn and Vincent had many years of solitude to reflect on lessons and that one had stuck. 

“Yes. We are prepared to pay you at the rate you were receiving before, adjusted for inflation...” Tseng was cut off by a raised hand from Vincent.

“My answer is no.”

“Is there nothing that I could sweeten the deal with?” Tseng offered. He was authorized to offer Vincent anything he wanted, really. Any means necessary to secure the gunman on the side of ShinRa.

Vincent gave a short, mocking hum of a laugh, “In all the skills you possess there is not a one that could convince me to rejoin the Turks.”

“You have no knowledge of the skills I possess, Vincent. It is impossible for you to make such a statement and expect it to be considered accurate.” Tseng hated failing and he was failing in this mission. Quickly. It made him more short and snippy than usual.

“I think I am perfectly aware of the skills that a Turk possesses. I was one for several years, after all.” Vincent was done with this conversation. “I will show you out.”

Tseng had failed. He had to return with the knowledge that he had failed in this one, seemingly simple task of recruiting Vincent Valentine back into the career that had set him on his path to his current celebrity status.

As he followed Vincent to the door, Tseng cracked. He had to do something, anything. He couldn't just go back with a flat no as an answer. There must be something he could do to convince the gunslinger. It would have to be drastic. Catch him completely off guard.

Vincent's hand was on the door. It was now or never.

“Valentine,” Tseng said the surname as if he were merely going to inquire into the older (much older) man's reasons again.

But the subtle loosening of the hand on the doorknob and the slight turn of his head was all Tseng needed. Just enough opening, just enough laxness for Tseng to grab his arm and whirl him around.

In one smooth motion, Tseng had Vincent pressed into the wall by the door and was kissing him roughly, gloved hands quick and deft over the button and zipper of Vincent's pants.

Thank Leviathan he's not wearing leather and belts. 

Vincent was also not fighting Tseng, either. This struck Tseng as odd, but he would not question it at all. If Vincent were to fight, Tseng would likely end up dead. Perhaps that is what prevented him fighting at all. Either way, dying would not convince Vincent at all so Tseng was more than happy to continue his argument in favor of the Turks.

Tseng broke off the forceful assaulting of Vincent’s tongue, and with no ceremony at all, sank to his knees in front of the former-Turk. He pushed the fabric of Vincent's pants aside, exposing his cock. A few deft strokes of his hand had the desired effect and, with the quietest of moans from Vincent, Tseng took the whole of his length into his mouth. 

Remembering at the last second to bite back his gag reflex, Tseng set to work, ministering to Vincent’s most carnal of needs with soft tongue and delicate lips. Very little sound escaped Vincent while Tseng rolled his tongue in a slick dance. Tseng pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand for a few relieving strokes before moving to palm Vincent’s balls, massaging gently and drawing heavy groans from the usually-caped man.

When Tseng took Vincent back into his mouth, this time stroking and swirling his tongue with more intensity, Vincent rocked his hips forward. Increasing the pace proved to not be enough for the gunslinger's satisfaction and he gripped Tseng's hair with his clawed hand, setting speed and friction himself and stripping Tseng of nearly all control.

With an animal growl, Vincent buried himself and exploded into Tseng's throat. The Turk did not think too hard about his own willing readiness nor the giddy rush he felt on accepting what Vincent gave. He only rose to his feet, licking away any stray moisture from his lips while righting Vincent's attire. 

Tseng then reached for the door and nodded his farewell stating, “Think it over, Vincent.”

His face burned all the way back to Edge, his ears ringing with Vincent's final answer, an amused and slightly husky, “I don't have to. My no is final.”


End file.
